<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Comets and Airships by rioxdinidae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536491">Among Comets and Airships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioxdinidae/pseuds/rioxdinidae'>rioxdinidae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Tokka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioxdinidae/pseuds/rioxdinidae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She got over her crush on him on the day of Sozin’s comet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Comets and Airships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An angsty little plot bunny I had when I was rewatching ATLA. I've loved this ship forever and I have no idea why I'm subjecting myself to this torture lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She got over her crush on him on the day of Sozin’s comet.</p><p>When he held on to her as she was dangling off the side of that airship. When she was the most helpless and scared she had ever been in her life. When, even with his leg broken (he must have been in so much pain), he held on to her with all the strength he had left. When he sacrificed his beloved space sword and his boomerang, something that’s been part of his identity for so long, to save her life because he knew she couldn’t see anything, couldn’t defend herself. When she had been dangling in mid-air, no Earth anywhere near her, and she was truly blind. When the only thing she felt was his heartbeat through the pulse in his wrist as she held onto him tightly and it told her everything he was feeling. His heart was racing so fast and in that moment she knew. They were going to die.</p><p>Her grip on his hand slipped and she felt his fingers hold on to her tighter. “It looks like this is the end,” he said.</p><p>
  <em>If your voice is the last thing I hear before I die, I’m okay with that.</em>
</p><p>Then Suki came. She came and saved their lives and the relief she felt was like no other. After the initial overwhelming flood of emotions subsided, she made up her mind.</p><p>She was going to stop liking him. They both saved her life and she couldn’t even begin to think of any way to repay them that would come close to what they did for her. But she knows she can do one thing. She was gonna make damn sure they’d both get the happiness they deserve. She owed them that much.</p><p>She got over her crush on him on the day of Sozin’s comet.</p><p>(Or so she keeps telling herself).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>